Sharing Charles
by Exotos135
Summary: When they see a sad Cristina in the park, Lana decides to share Charles with her in hopes of cheering her up.


**So, a Lana-Cristina-Charles fic is probably the last thing anybody expected from me, so let me explain:**

 **I remembered an old pic depicting Lana, acting like a dog, pinning Cristina against the ground, and licking her cheek, with the redhead laughing as she tried to get her to stop.**

 **I thought it was a cute pic, so I wanted to try a Lana-Cristina fic, but then I realized Lana acting like a dog was really over-played, so I tried fixing it by adding an actual dog, Charles.**

 **That's it, really, so let's get on with the story.**  
 _ **  
**_ **—**

 _ **Royal Woods Public Park...**_

It was a calm afternoon at the public park of Royal Woods, where everybody was having a fun time playing with their pets.

Except for a lone redhead by the name of Cristina.

She sat on a bench, watching silently as people were playing with their dogs, or cats, or other sort of common pet.

And as happy as she saw the people with their pets, Cristina couldn't help but feel sad about it-

"Hey!"

The redheaded girl flinched and turned around to see the one who called her was none other than Lana Loud, who had Charles by her side, collar, leash, and everything.

"Is something the matter?" Lana glanced at the people. "Eveybody's playing with their pets, yet you're sitting there, watching them all-"

Cristina sniffed and looked elsewhere, prompting Charles and Lana to exchange looks as the tomboy put two and two together:

"You don't have a pet, do you?"

Cristina lowered her head, and the girl-dog duo felt more pity towards her. At least, until Lana got an idea.

"I can fix that!" Lana extended her hand holding Charles' leash. "Let's share Charles for a while!"

Cristina looked at the tomboy with shock, but she quickly put a little smile as she grabbed the leash and shook hands with Lana, who beamed a toothy smile afterwards.

"Okay, first things first!" Lana took out a tree branch from her back. "You know how fetching works, right?"

Cristina nodded.

"Okay then," Lana handed the branch to the redhead. "Throw the tree branch so Charles can fetch it."

Cristina glanced at the tree branch, then at the excited Charles, and finally at the smiling Lana before she smiled herself, and threw the tree branch as hard as she could.

It didn't go very far, but Charles ran after it nonetheless, returning with the branch on his mouth after a couple of seconds.

"Okay, usually you're supposed to say "fetch" as you throw it, but I guess just throwing it works too," Lana said as she took the tree branch and saved it where she got it. "Okay, how about we do some tricks next?"

Cristina nodded with an eager smile, and Lana promptly turned to Charles and pointed at the ground before shouting:

"Sit down!"

Charles obliged, waggling his tail as Lana then gestured up and said:

"Get up!"

Charles stood up, his tail still waggling.

Lana turned to Cristina. "Okay, now you try it."

The mud lover and quiet redhead swapped places, and Cristina promptly pointed at the ground.

Charles sat down, despite receiving no order to do so.

Cristina gestured up, and Charles stood up, without getting an order to do so once more.

"Okay, again, you're supposed to say something so he'll know what to do next," Lana scratched her chin. "Maybe we should do something that doesn't involve saying anything?"

Lana snapped her fingers as soon as she got an idea. "I got it!"

What followed next was a series of events Cristina, Lana, and Charles did, together:

First, they ran across the fields, with Cristina briefly out-running Lana before Charles out-ran both of them.

Then, Cristina took out a frisbee from her back and launched it, giggling a little as both Lana and Charles ran after it. Charles beat Lana, by the way.

Finally, the trio rolled down a hill, the girls laughing all the way until they stopped right back at the bench where they began.

"Lana! Cristina!"

The girls got up and looked around to see their mothers approaching them: Rita Loud, and Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh thank goodness, you didn't stray too far away from here," Mrs. Johnson spoke as she helped Cristina get up. "Well, at least I assume you had a good time with Mrs. Loud's daughter."

Mrs. Johnson frowned. "You did, right?"

Cristina nodded, prompting Lana to speak:

"We played for a long time, but not once did she utter a single word. Is she shy or something?"

"No, sweetie, Cristina's mute," Rita answered. "She doesn't talk at all for... what did you say she had, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Let's say she's mute for biological reasons and leave it at that," Mrs. Johnson soon noticed Charles. "You brought a pet too, I see."

"Yeah, I was taking Charles out for a walk when I saw her sitting all sad on the bench," Lana smiled. "I assumed she had no pet to play with, so we shared Charles for a moment."

"I see, thank you," Mrs. Johnson turned to Rita. "Well, we have to go back home."

"And so do we," Rita turned to her daughter. "Say goodbye, Lana."

Lana turned to Cristina and stated, "Goodbye, Cristina, I had a blast sharing Charles with you."

Cristina waved goodbye, and Lana flashed a toothy smile before the girls left the park, with a feeling of general satisfaction.


End file.
